A Light in the Darkness
by Lildoll98
Summary: Elle is blind. She's used to seeing the dark; living with it her entire life. But when she encounters the peculiar blond haired boy in the mansion she now calls home; will she see Tate for what he really is? A darkness? Set before the Harmon family. Tate/OC. Currently rated T for language and dark scenes. May increase to an M in future chapters. *I do not own American Horror Story*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Long-time no see! What's been happening with you because bloody hell school is a bust. Anyway I decided to write a new fan fiction with a Tate/OC. I don't think this is not a story for Violate shippers; but I'm one myself so you might like it. This takes place before the Harmon fambam moves in. Let me know what you guys think. I haven't wrote in a while (excuse you lildoll get it together) so forgive the rustiness of the writing.

* * *

Description:

Name: Elle Romanoff

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Description: Curly light brown hair; reaches lower back, creamy pale skin and grey eyes. Elle was also born blind.

Relationships: Elle does not have a close relationship with her father due to the death of her mother two years ago from a car accident. Her father; Peter was driving under the influence that night after picking up Kaitlyn; Elle's mother from her work office. Peter recently re-married to Annette and is also a qualified psychologist.

* * *

_Something didn't feel right about this house._

_It harvested something._

_Something dark._

_Something evil._

I felt the side of the car door open and my dad's hand grasping my own. I shook him off and placed my feet on the dirt covered pavement; feeling around for my cane.

"Here, Elle." Dad placed my cane in my hands and I silently nodded in thanks. You can probably already tell that my so called 'father' and I don't have a close relationship. Some call it 'rocky' but I call it bullshit; there basically isn't one anymore.

"Well isn't this amazing!" I cringed at the sound of Annette's shrill voice. "I'm so glad we moved here; aren't you Elle?" I could practically hear the smug smirk plastered on her Botox enforced face.

"Oh yeah, it's _great._" If I could see I would definitely be glaring at her right now. "I'm going inside to look around."

I heard my dad's footsteps shuffle towards me. "Honey are you sure? Maybe I should-,"

"I'm _fine_ dad." I hissed. "It's not like being blind is something new to me. I've fucking lived with it for sixteen years; I think I can handle a new house." I stomped towards the mansion; cane in front of me as guide before I could listen to his incompetent lecture.

I felt my cane hit the base of the door so I grabbed for the brass doorknob that should be somewhere in front of me. Naturally; the giant door creaked ever so slightly as I pushed it open; letting the noise echo through the house.

"Creepy, fantastic." I muttered to myself as Annette and dad hauled their suitcases through the doorframe.

"According to the real estate agent; we have a house keeper. She apparently comes with the house." I bloody bet you Annette is celebrating within that tiny space which she calls her head. She hates cleaning. I turned my head towards the new set of footsteps that were coming from a new direction.

"Oh, you must be the house keeper." Annette shoved in front of me. "I'm Annette and this is my husband Peter."

"I am Moira O'Hara." The unknown woman's voice was rather proper; her age at a guess would probably over fifty years. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." There was an awkward pause for a few seconds until Moira spoke again. "Who is this?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder; which I had to refrain from shaking off. "This is my daughter Elle."

"It's nice to meet you." I whispered with a small smile.

"And you as well sweet child." I stepped forward towards the maid; careful not to hit her with my cane. Leaning it against my thigh; I used my two hands to find Moira's shoulders.

"May I touch your face?" I asked. "I know it must sound strange; but it's how I see."

"Elle; leave the woman alone and go upstairs." I heard Annette grit through her tobacco covered teeth.

"No, no. It is absolutely fine." Moira answered; and instead took my hands and placed them on her cheeks. I used my fingertips and grazed every crevice on her skin; noticing how her wrinkles crinkled as her lips and eyebrows moved. Her nose is pointed slightly at the bottom and her cheekbones are defined.

I removed my hands from her face. "Thank you Moira." I felt her grasp my hand.

"Come sweet child; I will show you to your room, if your parents allow it of course." I turned my head in my dads' direction, waiting for his approval.

"It's fine; I'll grab the rest of the bags." He replied and I heard it footsteps fade with the obnoxious clinking of Annette's heels. I swear I hear her mutter something about Moira dressing like a whore but I ignore it.

Moira led me through the hurdle of stairs and she was rather patient with my struggle; which I am thankful for.

"This is your room; it is a rather good size for your age."

"Thank you again; Moira. It's nice to make a new friend; I never really had any back in California." I mumbled the last part; embarrassed. Who would want to be friends with a loser; let alone a _blind_ loser? I felt my way to the bed using the walls as a guide. I could feel the tickle of the loose wallpaper from under my fingertips. _Must be old._

"You are a lovely girl Elle. You deserve more than to be stuck _here_." Moira spoke; subtly speaking with loathe. "I will leave you to rest; the drive must have been tiring."

I gave her a small smile and nodded; lying back on the soft bed. My grey irises began to grow tired and my body automatically curled under the covers of the thick blankets.

_Sleep away your problems Elle._

_Sleep is an escape._

_Your only escape._

-0-

Tate brushed the stray curls that were scattered across the sleeping girl's face. He smirked as she wrinkled her nose; her sense's betraying his incognito stature. She resembled a kitten to the blond haired boy as she slept; innocent and hidden from the big bad world.

_Hidden from him._

He knew she couldn't see; he could sense it as soon as she entered the hell bound mansion. There was something different about her; how her grey eyes pierced the walls without her even realising where she was looking.

"I'll keep you safe Elle."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review if I should continue with this story or not. Love you all!- Lildoll98


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been really slack on this story. I've been really busy with school and study coming up. Please forgive me!**

** -o-**

_Life is credential._

_Death is essential._

**-o-**

The mansion was different.

How you say?

I can't even answer that.

Moira was a lovely house maid. She made me breakfast every morning; along with doing my laundry, insisting that I should be exploring or 'getting out more often'. I always smiled and shook my head before finding my way again.

Dad has a new patient, his name is Tate Langdon. I've never met him of course; my father says his visits are strictly business, no social interaction needed. I am always told to stay in my room when my he's working.

But who says I listen to my father?

Using my cane as a guide; I roam around the halls of the oversize house out of complete boredom. My father refuses to allow me to attend the school a few blocks down until next term. He says 'you'll be more prepared'. What a load of bull, I bet Annette just doesn't want to give up her liposuction budget. Typical.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?"

I turn to where the voice came from. It's husky and deep; obviously masculine. He sounds young too, maybe a few years older than me.

"Who are you?" I ask automatically.

"Tate. Tate Langdon. You must be Elle." Weird.

"Yeah, I am." I don't move any closer. My breath hitches as I hear his footsteps moving towards me. "Is there something you need?" He chuckles slightly.

"No, my session with your dad just finished. Just letting myself out; until I saw you. Doesn't your dad have a rule where you stay in your room while he's seeing patients?" I could literally feel the smirk radiating off of him.

"I guess, but one gets bored. How did you know that?"

"I hear things."

"Right. Where do you live?"

"I'm your neighbour; I used to live here. I believe you have my old room."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence fell upon the room and I shifted onto my left foot in self consciousness. Even though I couldn't see, I felt like this boy's gaze was burning into my soul.

"What's it like?"

I looked up; my grey eyes meeting his stare. "What's what like?"

"Being blind."

My mouth went dry all of a sudden. No one has really asked me that question; I guess they didn't want to upset or offend me; I never really thought about it either.

I shrugged. "It's different."

"How?" Tate pressed.

"You really want to know huh?" I gave him a teasing smile but continued. "Well, all you see is black really; a big heap of darkness wherever you turn. People say it's like closing your eyes, but it's completely differential. When someone's eyes are closed, you can still see the sunlight through your lids, when you're blind; the only colour you know is black. It's the only colour I've ever known and ever see."

I felt Tate's hand brush mine and I held my breath; I didn't realise how close he was until now. His calloused finger tips brushed my cheeks lightly; brushing away small tears that I didn't even feel rush down my face.

"I think you're beautiful." He whispered. I shook my head and grasped his hand, pulling it down from my cheek.

"I don't even know what I look like."

"You know what Elle," Tate began. "You may be blind, but you see a hell of a lot more than the rest of us."

**-o-**

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I AM SO UNRELIABLE.**

**Ok.**

**Phew, got that out of my system.**

**But truly from the bottom of my heart, wherever that may be I am so sorry for not updating. Raise your hand if you have exams that stress you to the limit.**

***slowly raises hand***

**Anyway thanks to those who followed, favourited and especially reviewed because I love seeing those little comments because they make my day a whole heap better! Please, please, please leave a review so I have some more inspiration for what to write in the next chapter. What should happen between Elle and Tate?**

**I NEEEEEEDD ASSISTANCE MY LOVELIES.**

**Have a wonderful week and I shall try to update asap!**

**-Lildoll98**


End file.
